


FNAF: IF, the Beginning

by imaginemakinganao3accountlmao



Series: FNAF: IF [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CC’s name is Evan, Child Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mention of Charlotte Emily, Mention of Henry Emily, Mention of Jeremy Fitzgerald, Micheal Afton is Mike Schmidt, Minor Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginemakinganao3accountlmao/pseuds/imaginemakinganao3accountlmao
Summary: Dread was the only word that could properly describe what he was feeling at the moment. This file was filled with blueprints and documents about the Funtime animatronics. Child sized storage tanks, voice mimickers, luring devices made specifically to snatch kids.“Is something wrong Mike?” Helpy’ s worried voice snapped him out of it, he looked over at the tiny animatronic with nothing but fear in his face.“Wh- what the hell is this?” His hand rose up as he pointed at the screen, his hand trembling.“Oh! That? That’s just William’s plan to extract more remnant!”
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton
Series: FNAF: IF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145564
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	FNAF: IF, the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Tw/// Child death, emetophobia

“Why the hell should I go to that stupid brat’s birthday party? She obviously doesn’t want me there.”

So then his father let him stay home(thank god) while he took his two younger siblings birthday party at the new place he opened up recently, ‘Circus Baby's Pizza World’

‘More like Circus Freak’s Pizza World.’ Mike thought to himself, he didn’t understand why anyone would go to that freaky place willingly, or what made his father believe that children would even want to go near those ugly things, ‘Uncle Henry’s animatronics are way better.’ 

Elizabeth seemed to love these animatronics despite that, probably because the main attraction of the show was made based off of her.

“Spoiled little brat.” Mike growled underneath his breath as he turned on the TV to watch his favorite soap opera. It felt like he was the only one bothered by those stupid things.

At least his wimpy little brother actually seemed bothered by those animatronics like him. But then again he was practically scared by anything so he didn’t count. 

But he was soon distracted when his phone rang, when he picked it up his friends were on the other side telling him to come over to their regular spot to hang out. Mike agreed and went towards his room to go get his foxy mask.

But he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that a certain door was open. The door to his father’s office.

He remembered the last time he went in there, which was sometime before his younger brother was even born if he remembered correctly. Memories of younger him getting caught and being punished flashed through his mind as he stared at the open door.

William would be furious if he caught Mike in there.

But father wasn’t here.

Before he could stop himself he walked right in. It was a lot different from what he remembered, the room seemed more messy and there seemed to be an unfinished animatronic sitting right on his father’s work table. It kinda looked like the Funtime foxy animatronic but recolored. There was also what seemed like a mini version of the Funtime Freddy Animitronic but without Bon Bon. Mike decided to leave it alone.

There were drawing concepts of all sorts of animatronic designs hung up on the wall, along with a whiteboard with nonsense that Mike didn’t understand written on it.

The drawings made Mike think of a comment Uncle Henry made once, about how being an artist ran in the Afton family or whatever the hell. 

Mike rolled his eyes at the memory as he began to look through some files. Abunch of them were about bills and dumb useless stuff like that so he quickly became bored and stopped looking through them.

His eyes drifted over to the computer that was right next to the unfinished animatronic. But what was weird about it was that it looked… More advanced than the computers he’s seen on television. Usually they were more thicker but this one was a lot more thinner. 

His interest quickly peaked at the sight of the computer. So he sat down on the computer chair and booted it on, the logo for dad’s company popped up before he was met with the sight with: ‘ENTER PASSWORD’

Mike then noticed how there was a hint in the corner of the screen that said, ‘ITS A FIVE DIGIT WORD’

Five? Mike at first thought that the password must’ve been Elizabeth’s name seeing how much father loved her. But it couldn’t be that. Mike tried to think, drumming his fingers against the desk. 

Then he remembered mom. Right! Of course, her name had five letters in it. So that had to be it. So Mike typed in his mom’s name.

But he was met with the sight of, ‘PASSWORD INCORRECT 2 TRIES LEFT’

Mike silently cursed under his breath. He was so dumb, why would father put her name in as the password after she abandoned them? 

Was the password even someone’s name? Why did he even assume that it was someone’s name? It could’ve been random letters for all he knew. But then he noticed a certain picture hanging up on the wall that stood out from the rest of the drawings on the wall.

It was a picture of William and Henry, it was from when the diner first opened. 

It was the only picture of actual people that was hung up in the room. 

‘Wait… It couldn’t be…-‘

Mike tried again hesitantly, and when he pressed enter he almost expected to be met with another, ‘PASSWORD INCORRECT’

But that didn’t happen.

Dumbfounded Mike stared at the screen in shock, his eyebrows furrowing. 

But he quickly shook his head, now wasn’t the time to think about that he now finally had the chance to snoop around and see what his father was doing all those times he would lock himself away in his office. So that's what he did.

Much to Mike’s dismay he couldn’t find anything interesting at all, up until he found a certain folder in the files. He clicked on it only to be met with another, ‘ENTER PASSWORD’

A groan of frustration left his lips at the sight. Of course. Another password was needed. How dumb. 

“What are you doing?”

Mike screamed as he practically jumped out of his seat. Falling onto the ground as he tried to pinpoint wherever the hell that voice came from.

“I’m up here!” 

He scrambled onto his feet and made eye contact with the tiny Funtime Freddy that was sitting on the desk. He was sitting down right with his legs hanging off the edge, swinging back and forth.

“Wh… What the hell?” Mike whispered.

“Hi! I’m Helpy! I don’t think we’ve met before!” Helpy said in a very cheery voice, “What’s your name?”

“What the fuck?”

“What the fuck? That’s an interesting name! Nice to meet you, What the fuck-“

“No! No! My- my name is Mike.” He shook his head, “What in the bloody hell you can fucking move?”

“Of course Mike! Hey, can I call you Mikey?” Helpy giggled, “As a nickname?”

It said his name back! How? It was like it was sentient somehow. But that's not possible it was just a robot- robots can't-

“I’m going to take that silence as a yes!”

“What?-“ Mike snapped out of his thoughts, “No! You’re not allowed to call me… Mikey…” 

‘That was only reserved for Jeremy’ Mike almost said, but he kept his mouth shut as his cheeks flushed.

Helpy pouted, “Oh… What a shame. But that’s okay!” His mood quickly shifted, “As long as we can be friends!”

Mike didn’t know what else to say, so he slumped back into the computer chair.

“Say Mike, you seem quite upset! What’s the matter?” Helpy hopped up, now no longer sitting.

“I just… I just can't figure out the password.” He quietly said, still processing what just happened.

“Why do you want the password for that? Do you even know William?” His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Um, yeah, he’s my father…” 

“Oh! Really? I didn’t know that! Here let me help!” Helpy walked over the computer, using both his legs and hands he typed in the password. 

Mike watched as the words, “PASSWORD CORRECT” popped up on the screen, “Oh.” He muttered.

“You’re welcome!” He said before humming some sort of song he’s never heard of before.

Mike clicked on one of the pictures in the file to zoom in on it, but as soon as he did it took a second to fully understand what he was looking at. Confusion ran through his body as he began to click through the other pictures in a hurry, each one making his heart drop farther into his stomach. 

Dread was the only word that could properly describe what he was feeling at the moment. This file was filled with blueprints and documents about the Funtime animatronics. Child sized storage tanks, voice mimickers, luring devices made specifically to snatch kids. 

“Is something wrong Mike?” Helpy’ s worried voice snapped him out of it, he looked over at the tiny animatronic with nothing but fear in his face.

“Wh- what the hell is this?” His hand rose up as he pointed at the screen, his hand trembling.

“Oh! That? That’s just William’s plan to extract more remnant!” 

“Remnant? The bloody hell is that?” Mike asked, still shaking.

“It’s a substance William discovered after disposing of Charlotte Emily! When her body possessed the puppet a strange liquid-“

Mike couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Wait! W-what did you just say?”

“Oh do you want me to repeat myself?” He titled his head to the side, “Okay! It’s a substance William discovered after disposing of-“

“No! Not that! What do you mean father disposed of Charlotte?” From what Mike had heard Charlotte was found behind the diner, apparently what happened is that she ate some food that had chocolate in it, which was something she was severely allergic to. She soon died from an allergy attack after that. “Are you saying that- that… He killed her?”

“Yup!” He enthusiastically, “He gave her some food that had chocolate in it secretly, and killed her!”

His jaw dropped open as he stared at Helpy in complete shock, “You’re lying.” His voice wavered.

“Nope!” Helpy said, popping the ‘p’ “Why would I lie? I never lie!”

“Holy fuck. Holy fucking shit…”

“Is there a problem? William did what he had to to get remnant.”

“ARE YOU MAD?!” Mike practically screeched, “Charlie, she- she was- just- just a fucking kid and my dad killed her! And- and not only that he fucking created animitronics to-“

Mike froze. His siblings. He had completely forgotten about them during all this. They were in that damn freaky restaurant with murderous animatronics. 

“Mike?” His voice was quiet, and there was a frightened look on his face from Mike yelling at him. But he couldn’t bring himself to care about the tiny animatronic. He sprung up from the chair and bolted out of the room.

“Mike!” He could hear Helpy cry out, “Where are you going?!”

He bursted through the front door and kept on running, not even caring about closing it behind him. When Mike got there he was gonna grab his siblings and get them the hell away from that place-

“Hey Mike! There you are, we were wondering where you-“ One of his friends approached him.

“Not now!” He shoved him out of the way and continued to sprint down the sidewalk, causing him to cry out as he fell against the concrete, 

“The hell man?!” Mike could hear him cry out.

Eventually he made it and he shoved the glass doors open. 

“Excuse me sir have you made a-“ One of the employees approached him.

“Fuck off!” He ran past the employee and into the restaurant, ignoring how the employee yelled at him. It didn’t matter, none of it mattered. He just needed to find his siblings.

He kept on running until he saw that weird-ass ballerina animatronic dancing around with the kids, and much to his relief he saw his brother cowering in the corner whimpering holding back tears.

“M-Mike?” Evan looked up at his older brother confused as Mike speed walked towards him.

He grabbed his shoulders and forced him onto his feet, “Where is Elizabeth?”

“I-I I don’t know I- Why are you here?”

“Fuck! That doesn’t matter okay? Just get the hell out of here.”

“Why?” 

“It doesn’t matter, just do as I say and go find Henry alright?!” 

Mike turned around and began to speed walk out of the area, but stopped when he realized that his little brother still hadn’t moved, “JUST GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE ALREADY BLOODY HELL!” He practically screamed, catching the attention of everyone there but he didn’t give a shit.

Evan let out a squeak of fear before dashing out of the restaurant. 

As soon as he was gone Mike ran out of the party room as well. Where could Elizabeth be? Then it hit him. That spoiled brat is obviously going to be with the animatronic designed after her. It just made the most sense. 

“Where is it?!” Mike yelled at a nearby employee.

“What? Uh um… sir-“

“Where is the circus baby!” Mike yelled again causing him to flinch.

He pointed at one of the hallways. And Mike didn't waste a single second dashing down it. 

—

There she was. Elizabeth was standing before the freaky animatronic. A smile clearly written over her face as she reached for the ice cream.

Mike’s heart stopped as he remembered that function on the blueprints. The ice cream was a trap.

“ELIZABETH!” 

Just about when she was about to grab the ice cream she whipped her head around. Surprise and confusion written all over her face.

Baby’s eyes went completely black, those purple eyes it had completely disappearing. And Mike knew he couldn’t waste a single second.

Mike threw himself in front of Elizabeth and pushed her to the ground. His back facing the animatronic.

What happened next happened in slow motion in Mike’s eyes. Elizabeth’s hand shot up and tried to grab for Mike. A scream leaving her lips.

Mike didn’t even have time to respond as he felt something wrap against his waist. Pulling him back.

Mike didn’t even have time to say sorry for the way he treated her and Evan he was enveloped in darkness 

Nobody heard him as he screamed.

—

“Elizabeth?”

Her face had tears and snot running down, her throat ached from all the screaming she did.

“Daddy!” She sniffled as she practically launched herself into his grasp.

“Mike- Mike’s-“ Elizabeth wailed, “Baby ate him!”

Elizabeth wanted to vomit. She could still distinctly remember the look of horror for a split second on Mike’s face as he was pulled back. 

“Oh Elizabeth.” He stroked her hair. And Elizabeth couldn’t help but notice the glee in his voice, “I did tell you to stay away from it. Didn’t I?”

Elizabeth pulled away. Backing away from her father.

Despite the tears blurring her vision she could still see how father was…. smiling…. 

“Daddy?” She whispered.

“This is all your fault.” That cruel grin grew even wider, “Mikey is dead because of you.”

Elizabeth vomited all over the floor.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a part of a series I’m planning on doing where Elizabeth is the protagonist of the story instead of Mike. That’s all I’m gonna say because I don’t wanna spoil anything else.  
> Also yes Baby’s eyes are purple in this, this will be relevant later.
> 
> Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
